


Cards of Fate

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: After Tsukishima announces that he's gotten himself an alpha, Yamaguchi becomes paranoid over his own alignment - or lack of it - and how he would deal with presenting as any one of the three. His paranoia does little to help him when his first heat arrives and he has to confront the situation head on, thankfully for him, Tsukishima and Kuroo are more than happy to lend a helping hand.(a sequel toSummer Heats)





	Cards of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 2 months to write and I'm severely questioning my life choices at this point.
> 
> But what spurred me to finish it was someone asking for a SugaDai after the last instalment of this series so welp, I guess I'll be remaining in this hell for a little longer ;)

 

It had been odd for Yamaguchi. Odd in a sense that, his best friend had not only presented before any of the other first years, but also managed to land himself an alpha before any of them. He wasn't jealous or anything, the few times Tsukishima had spoken about the more intimate details of being an omega in heat had left Yamaguchi with the feeling that it definitely wasn't for the faint hearted. Anyone who said an omega was weak clearly didn't know anything about having to share a volleyball court with several older alphas.

How Tsukishima managed it, Yamaguchi didn't know. He almost didn't _want_ to know. He had spent several nights after hearing the news that Tsukishima had a mate in none other than the captain of Nekoma staring at his ceiling in thought. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be an alpha or an omega, heck he was comfortable with the idea of being a beta and not having anything to deal with any of the hormones, heats or aggression that came with both the other alignments.

However, like it or not he was going to have to wait and see what cards he had been dealt by fate.

He didn't have to wait too long.

The summer was drawing to an end, the training camp had been successful, he felt renewed and ready to take on the world with Karasuno. He was still unsure of himself in some aspects; being the pinch server of the team had its ups and downs, the pressure he would feel in the midst of a high stakes game to save them from certain failure was something he could do without. Yet he also didn't mind, he felt like that was his role, his place in the team where so many personalities mixed together to create something special. Even so, the ever-present question was nagging him from the back of his mind. He wanted to know what he'd present as, he needed to put his mind at ease _somehow_.

"Say Tsuki," he sighed as they walked home from one of the last practice sessions before the new semester started. "did you _know_ what your alignment would be before your heat happened?"

"Eh?" Tsukishima grunted. "No, it hit out of the blue remember? You were there in the gym when it happened--"

"No, I mean the weeks building up, did you feel anything?"

The middle blocker glanced up from his phone, no doubt texting his alpha at the time, and gave Yamaguchi a slightly confused look. "I mean, I was slightly stressed I guess?"

"Hm."

"Yamaguchi, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Eh? No! No I promise Tsuki, I just..." He trailed off.

"You want to know what you'll be." Tsukishima stated, pocketing his phone. "Natural I guess. Tetsurou said he felt more worked up than normal before he presented, apparently Yaku had to basically force him into a cold shower because he was so fired up." He paused to chuckle slightly. "I didn't really feel anything before I...y'know."

"Hmm...okay."

"You'll be fine," Tsukishima smiled. Yamaguchi was still getting used to seeing Tsukishima so relaxed, he put it down to a volleyball epiphany and Kuroo's influence on the other. "so, we heading to mine or yours?"

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed, Yamaguchi allowed himself to forget about the entire situation as they were quickly given more than enough homework assignments. Between school-work and practice, he found very little free time was available. Most of his evenings were spent at Tsukishima's house. He found himself drawn more to Tsukishima than before, there was a calming aura about him where there used to be a stand-off-esque nature. Whether the other had noticed his sudden willingness to be around, to the point where Yamaguchi was repeatedly asking to go back to his house, was to be seen.

"Oi, so Kuroo is going to be dropping by later." Tsukishima told Yamaguchi, it was a Saturday and the afternoon was young. Tsukishima's parents and brother were away for the weekend so Yamaguchi had stayed the night, and now it seemed that Kuroo would be joining them. "That okay with you?"

"Sure, as long as I don't have to witness you making out." Yamaguchi remarked, avoiding the pillow thrown at him from the other.

"We're not that bad."

Yamaguchi laughed, shaking his head. He had started to get to know Kuroo a little more since the training camp, it was kind of hard _not_ to when the other would visit Tsukishima every other weekend. He felt it was almost his duty as Tsukishima's best friend to get to know his alpha, also because Suga seemed reluctant to do so.

He was washing up their dishes from lunch, Tsukishima hated chores and Yamaguchi was always happy to oblige as a way of showing gratitude for letting him sleep in the spare futon, when it happened.

His heart skipped a beat, the air was sucked out of his lungs briefly leaving him gasping and grabbing the edge of the kitchen sink for support. There was a warm feeling stirring in his body, almost like butterflies in his stomach but warmer and leaving his knees wobbling. He swallowed, throat feeling tight and heart hammering in his chest.

His cards were being revealed to him at arguably the worse time possible.

"Tadashi?" The concerned tone to Tsukishima's voice coupled with the use of his first name caught him off guard. His gaze snapped to the doorway of the small kitchen, Tsukishima had an eyebrow raised in curiosity as their gazes met. Unreadable as always, Tsukishima's eyes roved over Yamaguchi's body before nodding slowly. "Oh."

" _Oh._ Is that all you can say?" Yamaguchi replied, voice shaking as much as his knees.

"I...I don't know how to..." Tsukishima's mind was whirling, thinking back to how Suga had helped him through his heat. The one problem with even starting that chain of events was _Suga was an alpha and he was not_.

"K-Kei." Yamaguchi's thoughts were going from one extreme to another, whilst he didn't have an issue with being an omega he had a _huge_ issue with what his body was craving. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready in his mind to have an alpha bearing down on him. He didn't even have an alpha in mind to _be_ there for him.

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him from those depths. Tsukishima's scent was strong, comforting, welcoming. He smelt vaguely of vanilla but there was this underlying musk that had to be Kuroo. The smell of the alpha caused Yamaguchi to whimper. His knees finally buckling and sending him to the floor.

"Come on. Let me get you to bed." Tsukishima's voice sounded far away as Yamaguchi allowed himself to be gathered up in the other omega's arms. He was stronger than he looked. "It's okay Tadashi, I-I'm here."

"Y-You can't do anything, I need...I need--" Yamaguchi whimpered as he was set on the bed, curling in on himself as the tremors began.

"You need an alpha yeah, trust me I know." Tsukishima cut in, mentally he was screaming, all he had to go on was his own experiences with the two alphas who had helped him through his heats. He knew the burning would start, that it was terrifying, that Yamaguchi would feel embarrassed about being seen in this way. He felt an increasing need to protect his best friend, to do _something_ to lessen the trauma.

Before he could properly sort his thoughts out, he felt a hand fist in his shirt. He let himself be tugged closer, the trembling was getting worse in Yamaguchi as he panted. Hot breaths against Tsukishima's lips were beginning to stir his own desires. He had thought about what he would've done if Yamaguchi had presented as an alpha, if that had happened before Kuroo mated with him, what it would've been like to be that intimate with the other. Those thoughts had been long forgotten since being with Kuroo, but now they came flooding back.

"Kei...Kei please...make it stop." Yamaguchi pleaded between breaths.

"I can't--"

" _Try_ please...please try I-I'm so scared Kei I don't want--I don't have an alpha to run to!" The other's voice cracked as his grip on Tsukishima's shirt tightened. Desperation in his voice, his scent was quickly filling the room, crowding Tsukishima and making his instincts as an omega wise-up to another in need.

That need to protect Yamaguchi was overriding any other sensible thoughts. Tsukishima nodded slightly, closing the gap between them. Chapped lips met his and he thought to how Kuroo kissed him during these moments, how the simple gesture would ease his nerves. His hands found both of Yamaguchi's, gently beginning to take control by placing them either side of the other omega's head. Yamaguchi was all too happy to let him do so, parting his lips willingly to allow Tsukishima to lick into his mouth. They were neither chaste or lustful, erring more on the side of hesitant as each party was fully aware that this was undoubtedly going to question their friendship once it was all over.

"Kei..."He sighed between kisses, his hands still firmly resting on Tsukishima's pillow where the other had left them.

"Hm?" Tsukishima grunted, pausing to mouth at Yamaguchi's jaw. He was trying to ignore how the other's legs had fallen open and was trying to coax him between them. He wasn't opposed to the idea, but he knew it wasn't something to agree to lightly. He briefly wondered what Kuroo was going to say to all this before Yamaguchi's breathless voice brought him back.

"Make it stop..."

"I--" Tsukishima stopped himself from repeating the redundant phrase, pausing in his motions to readjust his glasses. "...are you sure?"

"Yes!" Yamaguchi whined, hips rocking up in search of anything that could grant him the pleasure his body craved. Tsukishima swallowed, trying to form a plan, to figure out what he could even do to help sate the other's desires. "I-I don't care what you do, just do _something_ Kei!"

"What would help most right now?" He asked, still coming up blank for ideas until a thought occurred to him. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

The question hung in the air for a few moments, a breathless whimper escaped Yamaguchi as his eyes fluttered shut. "Yes--just make the heat stop."

Tsukishima swallowed, he had dug his grave, now he had to lie in it. He was not opposed to the act itself - he had gone down on Kuroo a few times and gotten the hang of it by now - but taking this step with his best friend made him pause a little. The pause only lasted until the memories of his first heat came flooding back.

He mouthed at Yamaguchi's jaw, pressing soft kisses as he slowly moved down to nuzzle the other's neck. A whine escaped the other omega as teeth grazed the sensitive skin. Yamaguchi's shirt felt too heavy on him as Tsukishima continued to press kisses where he could, he almost wanted to demand the other stopped so he could strip but Tsukishima seemed to have other ideas. A hand pressing between his legs made him startle, the surprise at the intimate contact made way for  a soft moan as the palm of Tsukishima's hand pressed against his growing arousal. He didn't need much prompting as lips pressed against the hollow of his neck;

"Please, please Kei _ahh_ \--"

Yamaguchi's pleading trailed off as the hand shifted, fingers slipping below the waistband of his shorts and rubbing the damp fabric of his underwear. It wasn't enough to douse the flames inside of him but it was enough to take the edge off. He knew he was growing slicker by the moment as Tsukishima continued to tease and kiss his body, the still sane part of him was screaming in embarrassment but he wouldn't have anyone else doing this to him in that moment. Tsukishima not only knew what he was going through, he also knew how to help him.

"Tadashi?" Tsukishima whispered, concern in his tone at the sudden silence from Yamaguchi.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay? If you want me to stop--"

"Yes, I mean no! Please I need, you know I need you to..."

A small chuckle left Tsukishima. "I know, but I don't want to pressure you--"

"Kei will you just _nng_ \--do something?" Yamaguchi all but snapped, the frustration of not getting what he craved was starting to set in. His body felt so hot, so highly strung that any spark would set him off. He hadn't meant to be so blunt, his sane part of him was freaking out still but the call in his veins to be filled was aggressive to say the least.

All of Tsukishima's touches abruptly left. Yamaguchi cracked open his eyes to witness the other stripping his shirt off; his slim but well-defined torso covered in faint marks from his alpha and volleyball alike. Tsukishima threw the garment to the floor and slid his glasses off to set them aside. A small moan tumbled from Yamaguchi as he drank in the sight of his best friend, muscles shifting and flexing as he crawled between Yamaguchi's legs. The omega tried to articulate what he was thinking as Tsukishima's fingers hooked under the waistband of both his shorts and underwear, tugging experimentally to test the waters. Yamaguchi lifted his hips up enough for the other to pull both articles of clothing down. He sucked in a breath as the cool air hit his heated skin, he was aware he was turned on as fuck but didn't realise how hard he could get just from Tsukishima kissing him.

"Kei..."

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, golden eyes no longer hidden between glasses, wetting his lips like he had rehearsed so many times in his head in the past few moments. Seeing Yamaguchi so dishevelled, so needy and open to his touches was a new experience entirely. He almost didn't know what to do with himself at seeing this very different side to his best friend. He ran his hand up Yamaguchi's inner thigh, thumb rubbing gentle circles into quivering muscles. Embarrassment was the least of their concerns as Tsukishima lowered his lips to the head of Yamaguchi's cock. He made sure to hold Yamaguchi's hip with his free hand to prevent the other bucking up abruptly. Slowly, Tsukishima wrapped his lips around the head already wet with precum, letting his eyes slip shut as he focused on the noises coming out of Yamaguchi's mouth.

" _Aah_ \--nng yes!"

A slightly hesitant hand rested on top of Tsukishima's head, fingers threading through blond locks as he gradually took Yamaguchi deeper. He let his eyes flutter shut, focusing on his movements. Another moan tumbled from Yamaguchi's lips as he felt the other's tongue lapping at his cock, hips trying to press up but being held firmly in place by Tsukishima's free hand.

He was aware that this was a slow pace, that Yamaguchi's body was demanding more than a blowjob but Tsukishima remained determined to take it slow. After all, Yamaguchi had confessed to being scared only a few minutes previously, so he felt it only right to prolong foreplay.

Tsukishima's name was falling from Yamaguchi's lips like a sacred chant, fingers tightening in his hair as he relaxed his jaw and let Yamaguchi press up into his mouth. The sickly sweet smell of an omega's heat was strong as Tsukishima buried his nose in the sparse curls of hair at the base of Yamaguchi's cock. A loud gasp and a jolt of the omega's hips below him made him pause to suck on the other. He opened his eyes, the scene that greeted him was that of Yamaguchi's cheeks rosy with arousal, he was biting on his lip furiously, frantic pants and whimpers escaping him as Tsukishima's tongue lapped and swirled around him. Sweat was beading on his forehead as he tossed his head from side to side, hips pressing up against Tsukishima's hand in weak defiance and silent pleading.

A few moments passed, Tsukishima hummed slightly as he pulled his hand away, allowing Yamaguchi to roll his hips up and seek pleasure for himself. Instead, his hand drifted down to rub circles into Yamaguchi's thigh, he had half a mind to drift down further but he didn't have a plan for _that_ yet. He curled his fingers around the base of Yamaguchi's cock as he pulled away slightly, slowly stroking so he could focus more on the sensitive head.

"Kei..." Yamaguchi breathed, fingers in Tsukishima's hair tightening again. "I-I can't--"

"Cum when you need to." Tsukishima told him, pulling away entirely and replacing his lips with his fingers momentarily. "I'll handle it."

The rosiness in Yamaguchi's cheeks darkened as he processed the other's statement. The heat in his body was no longer a small flame, but a raging inferno. It didn't even cross his mind anymore that it should've been an alpha doing this, that everything Tsukishima was doing wasn't _his_ to be doing. Lips wrapped around him again, sucking and licking until he felt like he was going to burst. He tried to utter a warning but only hot air left his lips as he felt his entire body tense and then release.

He blinked out of his haze, the dizzying heat hadn't gone away but its hold on him had lessened a little. He felt Tsukishima pull away, his vision coming into focus as he watched the other wipe his lips with the back of his hand.

"Did...did you swa--"

"Yes." Tsukishima huffed, a smirk tugging on his lips as he leaned over Yamaguchi again, their faces close once more. "It feels better when someone swallows around you." His tone had dropped, seductive and almost predatory as he breathed against Yamaguchi's lips.

"Yeah..." Yamaguchi wasn't about to _disagree_ , he was still coming down from his high though. He tilted his head back, capturing Tsukishima's lips in a soft gesture.

For a few moments, the kiss remained soft and almost innocent save for the distinct taste of Yamaguchi on Tsukishima's tongue. It didn't last long as Yamaguchi's body reminded him he hadn't gotten what he _really_ craved. Whimpers and moans rumbled from his throat as he deepened the kisses, hand resting on the back of Tsukishima's head and pulling him down more. He needed more. He needed the one thing he had been somewhat fearful of. He needed an alpha.

They weren't sure who was aware of it first, but Yamaguchi's heightened sense of smell rang alarms in his head as soon as he caught whiff of the overpowering scent. The almost familiar scent that wasn't his or Tsukishima's. All he was aware of was Tsukishima's hand holding his face almost tenderly when the other made his presence known.

"Holy shit Kei." Kuroo's half-surprised voice broke both their focus. Yamaguchi let out a small whimper as Tsukishima abruptly pulled away from his lips.

"Tetsu..." Tsukishima replied, he had been vaguely aware his alpha had entered the home. He had scrambled in his mind to find an adequate explanation but eventually settled on letting Kuroo work it out for himself.

"Oh don't stop because I'm here." Kuroo seemed to recover himself quickly, eyes roving over the sight before him. He had smelt the omega in heat before he got through the door, knowing Tsukishima wasn't due for another month at least he had figured there was someone else in the area. He hadn't _quite_ envisioned walking in on this scene however.

Yamaguchi regarded Kuroo with slightly glazed eyes, the captain was everything the typical alpha should've been and more; large, imposing, an air of self-confidence about him that Yamaguchi could only be jealous of. He felt his lower half react to the scent, silently pleading to get what he craved. When Kuroo met his gaze, Yamaguchi's heart stuttered.

"Actually," Tsukishima hummed, pressing his lips to Yamaguchi's cheek and tilting the other's face to properly look at the alpha stood in the doorway. "I think you could make yourself useful, if Tadashi wants it of course."

Kuroo swallowed. Having one omega begging for his knot was more than enough for him, but the possibility of being asked to help his omega's friend through their heat was another thing entirely. Most alphas wouldn't even wait to be asked, but he wasn't like them. Sure Kuroo had 'needs' but Tsukishima was more than enough to satisfy them and he knew that acting bullish would only end badly for their newly kindled relationship.

"What do you say Tadashi?" Tsukishima whispered. "He'll be careful with you, and I'll be here too."

Yamaguchi's mind was working slowly, Tsukishima was proposing that he let Kuroo see to his heat, that he let the alpha fulfil his role in this natural equation. Just looking at Kuroo's large form sent a shiver down his spine. the need was growing quickly and his mind was getting foggier.

"You'll be here...right?" He clarified, turning his head to try and read Tsukishima's expression for any trace of lying. He didn't doubt that Tsukishima would take care of him, but his very real fear was still biting at him when he thought about the ordeal ahead of him if he agreed.

"Yes." Tsukishima replied, a small sincere smile on his face as he gently pressed his lips to Yamaguchi's forehead. "The entire time."

"You can have a safeword." Kuroo suggested, still staying put in the doorway until a decision was made. "If that makes you feel better."

Yamaguchi considered it, this was almost an ideal situation for him; a trusted friend and a willing-to-compromise alpha. He nodded, pulling Tsukishima back into a kiss. Tsukishima allowed it, his gaze meeting Kuroo's briefly before he focused more on returning to how they were before. It didn't take long to have Yamaguchi back to a panting, restless mess.

"Safeword Tadashi?" Tsukishima asked, pulling away from the messy making out that he had been all too happy to engage in. "Tetsu isn't moving until you give me one."

Yamaguchi whined, partly in irritation that _now_ of all times Tsukishima was acting all responsible and caring. "I dunno." He huffed.

Tsukishima resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he dug through recent memories for some kind of inside joke or prompt that Yamaguchi would easily be able to remember. He trailed fingers down Yamaguchi's still covered chest, debating between something almost cringy and something ridiculously mundane when the thought came to him.

"What about 'pride'? Isn't that what you yelled at me about at training camp?" Tsukishima hummed.

Yamaguchi nodded, 'pride', he could remember that, sure. He met Tsukishima's gaze and nodded again. With the small but important detail sorted out, Kuroo moved from the doorway, stripping off his shirt without a care in the world. He simply watched for a few moments as Tsukishima coaxed Yamaguchi out of his shirt, leaving the omega exposed but willing. Seeing Tsukishima all over another omega was stirring something within him, especially as most of Tsukishima's actions were things he had picked up from Kuroo himself. To see the tricks Kuroo had used to make Tsukishima breathless and needy being applied to Yamaguchi made the strain in his pants harder to ignore.

He approached slowly, kneeling on the edge of the bed first so he didn't unintentionally sneak up on Yamaguchi, he didn't dive straight in like he would've done with Tsukishima though. Instead, he gently eased Tsukishima aside and pressed his lips to Yamaguchi's, a seamless transition for the omega from one person to the other.  
   
The first thing to occur to Yamaguchi was that Kuroo kissed deeper than Tsukishima, silently commanding him to surrender by presence alone before his actions could even speak for him. Tsukishima's fingers threaded through his hair, soothing in nature as Kuroo licked into his mouth and growled slightly. Hips pressed flush against Yamaguchi's, the thin layer of fabric did little to hide how aroused the alpha was as he rocked against Yamaguchi.

"A-Ahh..." He gasped as Kuroo pulled away from fucking his mouth with his tongue, he panted, trying to find air as Kuroo's careful gaze watched over him. Tsukishima nuzzled his neck, lips soft against tender skin as Kuroo's attention shifted south.

A trail of hot, messy kisses were left on his chest as Kuroo didn't waste any time. Yamaguchi's hips rocked up as the alpha got closer to where he needed him the most. Tsukishima hummed softly, watching his alpha and trying to read how teasing he was going to be. A warning glance passed between them as Yamaguchi whined at the slow pace.

"Patience Tadashi." Kuroo's growl rumbled from his chest as he pressed a bruising kiss to Yamaguchi's thigh, teeth scraping against tender skin. "I'll satisfy your craving soon, but I need to make sure I don't break you."

"It'll be worth it." Tsukishima purred in Yamaguchi's ear, fingers trailing over the other's chest and toying with one of his sensitive nipples. "At least you're not face-down on the gym floor."

Kuroo chuckled. "You enjoyed it, you exhibitionist."

"Tsk, you were lucky with was Suga who found us and not...anyone else." Tsukishima snorted. "Get back to it."

"To what?" Kuroo smirked, coaxing Yamaguchi's legs back against his chest a little more and nestling himself between them. "To this?" He asked, lapping at the expose hole of the omega. Yamaguchi flinched, a sharp gasp being sucked in as the foreign sensation caught him off guard. Tsukishima's soft lips on his jawline felt very different to Kuroo's tongue licking his most sensitive area.

"Ahh! Nng-- _K-Kuroo_." He breathed shakily as he trembled and tensed under the alpha's tongue, fingers curling into fists either side of his head. Tsukishima was about to ask if he wanted the other to stop when Yamaguchi surprised him slightly. "More! God please don't--"

Kuroo didn't say anything, merely humming as he pressed the tip of his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. Yamaguchi could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his chest was heaving as Tsukishima's nimble fingers toyed with him, hands gently pushed his thighs back more to give the alpha more access. He felt overwhelmed but in a good way. His previous fear about having an alpha near him was melting away with each motion of Kuroo's tongue, with each new sensation of being touched.

"Kei." Kuroo's voice broke through the fogginess of Yamaguchi's mind, he registered the loss of contact but also the slickness pooling beneath him, a mixture of his own slick and Kuroo's spit marked the back of his thighs.

"Mhm?" Tsukishima's voice was closer, curious and cautious at the same time.

"I want him on his knees, like how you were." The last part of the comment made Yamaguchi's chest tighten as realisation hit him again; Kuroo was actually going to fuck him like he fucked Tsukishima. He was going to be taking an alpha's knot during his first heat.

Tsukishima noted the slight panic in Yamaguchi's scent, putting off replying to Kuroo to nuzzle the other's neck and reassure him a little. "It's okay Tadashi." The whispered tone came. "He's not going to fuck you straight away, we'll build you up to it."

"Yeah, Kei was just _really_ needy when we--"

"Tetsu shut up." Tsukishima warned before turning his attention back to Yamaguchi. "It's just one of the better positions."

"Okay," Yamaguchi breathed, relaxing a little. "sure."

Kuroo didn't interfere as Tsukishima guided Yamaguchi onto his knees. He busied himself by rummaging through Tsukishima's bedside table for the two items he'd need eventually, humming in amusement when he found the brand new bottle of lube he had left there had been opened and used.

"Having fun without me Kei?" He remarked, holding the bottle up to the other.

"Sh-Shut up, you were busy with practice." Tsukishima's face flushed red, temporarily losing composure. "Wipe that smirk off your face."

"You'll have to show me how you entertained yourself without me." Kuroo hummed, tossing both the bottle and the foil packet on the bed by Yamaguchi's ankles. "But not now, maybe later." He added, fingers skimming over the waistband of his pants before he pulled them down.

Yamaguchi was getting used to being in this new position when Kuroo kicked his pants away, his gaze flickered over the alpha's cock; already hard and beading at the slit, there was a small bulge at the base there the knot was just starting to form. The sight made his breathing hitch, _that_ was going to be inside him.

"Easy." Tsukishima's hand came up to cup his cheek and redirect his gaze to the other omega. Tsukishima was sat at the head of his bed, able to see both what Kuroo was doing and how Yamaguchi would react to it. His protecting nature was still running wild even if his alpha being aroused was sending a very _different_ kind of message through his veins. "He'll make sure it's as painless as possible, _right_ Tetsurou?"

Kuroo hummed in agreement. "Yeah, don't worry Tadashi." His soothing voice had a roughness to it as he moved behind Yamaguchi. His hands took gentle hold of the omega's hips and rubbed circles into them. "Just relax, let me do all the work."

Yamaguchi was hearing their words but still had a feeling of apprehension about him. He caught Tsukishima's gaze, golden eyes showed understanding before the other leaned forward and kissed him again. He soon lost himself to Tsukishima's lips, paranoia ebbing away. A fingertip teased his entrance, rubbing his slick around before retreating. He whimpered into Tsukishima's mouth before a cooler sensation made him gasp.

"It's just the lube." Kuroo's voice came, closer than before as the alpha leaned over him. "You'll be thankful for it."

The fingertip pressed into him. Yamaguchi tensed at the contact before willing himself to relax. Kuroo's breath against his shoulder gave way to lips and then teeth grazing his skin as the single digit pressed deeper little by little. His heart was racing as instinct took over, breaking away from Tsukishima's lips to breathe heavily against his neck. He rocked his hips back to meet Kuroo's slow thrust, surprising himself at the ripple of pleasure he felt.

"There you go." Kuroo hummed encouragingly. "Feels good, right?"

Yamaguchi nodded, moving more in sync with Kuroo as his body demanded it. A second fingertip pressed in, the stretch burned slightly but Yamaguchi let Kuroo take the lead. Tsukishima watched cautiously, the panic in the other's scent was barely noticeable as he moaned and whimpered through the new sensations. He carded his fingers through Yamaguchi's hair, the other omega's eyes were closed, lips parted and cheeks flushed. Tsukishima honestly hadn't thought Yamaguchi could look so unashamedly beautiful.

"You want more Tadashi?" Kuroo asked, lips brushing Yamaguchi's ear.

"Yes..." Yamaguchi sounded dazed and out of it already. He couldn't really think of anything but the feeling of Kuroo's fingers rubbing his inner walls. The coolness of the lube had lost its edge, even as the third finger pressed in, the stretch didn't burn as much as it did at first either. The momentary pain had given way to pleasure as Kuroo flexed his fingers more and moved them in and out at a quicker pace.

"You're doing well." Tsukishima told him. "Tell Tetsu if you want him to hurry up."

"Cheeky." Kuroo snorted.

Yamaguchi let out an exhausted laugh. He was starting to move his hips more to meet Kuroo's fingers, not wanting to feel empty again now that he had felt being full. He pulled away from Tsukishima a little, baring more of his weight on his elbows. Each thrust of Kuroo's fingers bought a little more pleasure to him, it wasn't enough though. He was starting to feel restless again, the natural call was getting louder in his mind.

"Please..." He whined, pressing his hips back against Kuroo's hand.

"Hm?" Kuroo replied, slowing his motions.

"Please Kuroo-- _ahh_!" Yamaguchi's words melted into moans as Kuroo curled his fingers, one of his fingertips brushing a sensitive spot inside him.

Tsukishima's breathing hitched as he watched Yamaguchi's hips jolt, cock leaking a little onto the bed below him. Kuroo raised an eyebrow as he repeated the action and more moans tumbled from Yamaguchi's lips. He slowly withdrew his fingers, deeming the necessary prep work had been done. A loud whimper left Yamaguchi at the loss of being finger-fucked, he met Tsukishima's gaze through lidded eyes before abruptly closing the gap between them in a frantic kiss. Tsukishima hadn't been expecting it, opting to allow Yamaguchi to take the lead, even letting the other push him more against the headboard of his bed as he sought to deepen the already sloppy kiss.

The crinkle of foil seemed much louder in the small room than it was. Kuroo refrained from making any comments on it as he watched his mate allow himself to be dominated slightly; how easily Tsukishima let Yamaguchi part his lips wider, how loud their gasps and moans were, how rosy Tsukishima's usually pale cheeks were. Kuroo was quick to slip the condom on, not wanting to waste any precious time and have to stretch the other omega out again.

He leaned over Yamaguchi again, wrapping an arm around him to keep him still. The action drew Yamaguchi away from stealing the air from Tsukishima's lungs, a low hum leaving Kuroo as he took in the sight of his mate flustered simply from kissing.

"Are you ready Tadashi?" Kuroo asked, teeth grazing Yamaguchi's earlobe as he used his free hand to line himself up. "I'll be slow so you can get used to--"

"Fuck me already." Yamaguchi breathed, an edge to his voice as he rocked his hips back. "Tetsurou, I-I can't take it anymore just fuck me."

Tsukishima met Kuroo's gaze and nodded slightly, completely in awe at how blunt Yamaguchi was being. "Go for it."

Kuroo growled softly, tightening his arm around Yamaguchi to keep him from seizing control and hurting himself. Slowly, he pressed the head of his cock into the other, the tight, wet heat caused him to growl again. Yamaguchi's lips parted silently, Tsukishima watched intently as his own body reacted to the scene in front of him, fingers twitching as he wanted to give in and pleasure himself at the sight.

"Fuck, you feel good Tadashi." Kuroo purred, driving forward a little harshly and getting a loud gasp from the omega. "Your greedy little hole is begging for me already."

"Be careful." Tsukishima hissed, still paranoid that Kuroo would get carried away.

"I am, don't worry Kei." Kuroo replied, gently rocking his hips against Yamaguchi's. He could feel the other clenching around him, squeezing and relaxing in waves. Small whimpers tumbled from Yamaguchi's lips as Kuroo fell into a steady rhythm, pressing a little deeper every few thrusts. "Talk to me Tadashi"

Yamaguchi nodded, hearing the request but not acting on it straight away. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of wanting more from Kuroo but also wanting to savour the moment. Instincts told him to submit, to just take what the alpha offered. His arms folded, pressing his cheek against the bed as Kuroo's strong hands on his hips kept tugging him back. A hand carded through his hair and tugged the strands away from his sweaty face, almost distracting him from the steady pressing inside him.

"Please--fuck!" He gasped, unable to articulate his thoughts beyond that.

Kuroo slowed his pace, the deep thrusting more than enough to drive Yamaguchi crazy as his sweet spot was brushed more. He savoured the way the omega's hips pressed back against his, the gasps and small moans that filled the air. What made the entire situation better was how Tsukishima was watching every single moment of it all. Kuroo caught his gaze and gave a particularly hard thrust that made Yamaguchi's voice crack as he moaned. Tsukishima swallowed, one hand still buried in Yamaguchi's hair, the other clenched in a fist on his thigh.

"You should loosen up Kei." Kuroo remarked, voice low as the other seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "I certainly wouldn't have a problem with it"

"Tsk, this isn't about me--" Tsukishima uttered, shifting in his sitting position and releasing Yamaguchi's hair.

"C'mon Kei." Kuroo teased, leaning back over Yamaguchi to speak directly to him. "I'm sure Tadashi wouldn't mind knowing that you're jacking off to him getting fucked."

As if on cue, Yamaguchi let out a small whimper, getting tired of Kuroo delaying everything. He squirmed a little, making Kuroo chuckle slightly. Tsukishima watched as the alpha found both of Yamaguchi's wrists and pinned them to the bed, baring most of his weight onto the omega.

"You want me to knot hm? You getting impatient?"

A shiver ran down Yamaguchi's spine, cock twitching at the thought and the rough-handling. "Yes"

"Soon, oh and Kei is gonna jack off to me knotting you." Kuroo's sinful smirk made Tsukishima growl, it was as if the alpha _knew_ that he wouldn't be able to contain himself. He knew and he was using it to dirty talk his best friend. Yamaguchi's cheeks darkened, no sound of disgust came but instead a suppressed moan. "You like the sound of that? You like the idea of Kei stroking himself whilst he watches? What a little exhibitionist we have here."

" _Tetsurou_ " Yamaguchi whined. "Alpha, please just--"

Kuroo snapped his hips up, driving deep and cutting Yamaguchi off abruptly. He kept his hands firmly on the other's wrists, pinning him in place and abusing the size difference between them to continue the rough pace. True to Kuroo's assumption, Tsukishima couldn't contain himself. His chest felt tight, his throat dry as he watched the animalistic way his mate began thoroughly fucking his best friend. With the waistband of his boxers shoved down, he quickly took himself in his hand and gave into his desires.

The air was filled with the grunts of the alpha, there was no sense of embarrassment from either party as he finally focused on getting his sweet release. Yamaguchi's mind clouded over, the sudden increase in pace and feeling of being pounded relentlessly made his pulse sing. He didn't bother trying to keep himself quiet, he moaned with each deep thrust and pull of his insides, Kuroo showing no sign of stopping even when Yamaguchi cried out at his sweet spot being hit repeatedly. Frantic gasps for air and unintelligible words tumbled from his lips as Kuroo released his wrists and gripped his hips _hard_ , pulling him back and up, forcing him to try and put weight on his elbows.

For the first time in a few minutes, Yamaguchi opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Tsukishima's flushed cheeks, the hand wrapped firmly around the other's cock was covered in precum and moving quickly. The alpha's statement from earlier rang through Yamaguchi's mind as Tsukishima met his gaze. Without any hint or warning, Yamaguchi leaned forward and closed his lips around the head of Tsukishima's cock, much to the other's surprise.

"Tadashi wait-- _nng_!" Tsukishima weakly tried to talk the other out of it but quickly changed his mind as he felt a tongue dip into his slit. His hand was frozen at the base of his cock, feeling himself twitching in the tight wet warmth of the other's mouth. Kuroo slowed his pace slightly, watching with interest as Yamaguchi seemed hell bent on sucking Tsukishima off regardless of how badly his body was craving the alpha's knot.

Yamaguchi tried to mimic what Tsukishima had done earlier; swirling his tongue around, hollowing his cheeks and letting his throat go lax, but it was hard to focus on two things at once. Kuroo's small hum of amusement was followed by a whine from Tsukishima as his hips rolled up, pushing his cock further into Yamaguchi's mouth. Despite the trembling in his arms, Yamaguchi kept himself propped up and moved with Tsukishima's reactions, glancing up at the other as he went down a little more on him.

For Tsukishima, he couldn't think of a much better situation. He could feel the steady rhythm Kuroo was fucking Yamaguchi with as the other's lips moved in time with Kuroo's thrusts. He could see his alpha's muscles shifting as Kuroo finally lost his patience and started rolling his hips with more purpose. Yamaguchi moaned, pulling off Tsukishima to gasp for air as Kuroo's harder thrusts kept hitting his sweet spot. He watched as Tsukishima's had started moving quickly again, stroking himself quickly and roughly, feeling the tension in the other's thigh as he rested his face on it, completely unable to do anything but press back against Kuroo.

The heat was coiling tighter in his abdomen, thighs quivering as Kuroo's hands held him up and spread open. He felt like he was going to burst at any moment when one hand left his hip and reached around to stroke his neglected cock. A higher pitched gasp left him as Kuroo's fingers squeezed him slightly and clumsily stroked him. The grunts from the alpha got louder, more like growls as he got sloppier with his actions, knot beginning to catch on Yamaguchi's rim.

"F-Fuck" Kuroo snarled, abruptly pressing deeper and stilling. The hand wrapped around Yamaguchi's cock moved faster, not that he needed much more stimulation.

The coil snapped inside him. Yamaguchi's world became a hazy blur again as he felt Kuroo's knot swelling inside him. The full feeling granting him sweet pleasure as his entire body went lax. He couldn't think beyond it, the warmth spreading even without Kuroo's seed filling him. It felt like it had lasted for hours; the high that came with accepting the alpha's knot, he couldn't think of a better feeling than being filled like this.

Lips on his shoulder stirred him from his doze. A strong scent greeted him as he wrinkled his nose. The aches in his joints were beginning to set in as Kuroo's amused hum broke through his hazy thoughts.

"Holy shit Kei, didn't expect you to--"

"Shut up Tetsu. Do something useful and find some tissues." Tsukishima's raspy voice cut in.

"Uh, I'm kinda stuck here, remember?" Kuroo remarked. "It's fine, I can clean him up."

"You will _not_."

"Watch me."

The swipe of a tongue across Yamaguchi's cheek slightly startled him. He then became aware of the stickiness all over his face, his brain not quite putting two and two together even as he cracked open his eyes only to be told by Kuroo to close them 'until I'm done'. He complied, too tired and satisfied to argue. The tug on his insides from the knot still buried inside him was more than enough to convince him to remain still.

"Done."

"There is no way that's hygienic." Tsukishima scoffed, gently cupping Yamaguchi's cheek as a sign for him to finally open his eyes properly.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who came over his face, not me." Kuroo nuzzled Yamaguchi's neck, avoiding baring his teeth as he rocked his hips forward a little. "How are you faring then Tadashi?"

Being expected to articulate his thoughts so soon afterwards was something Yamaguchi hadn't expected. Then again he _did_ just have sex with his best friend's alpha...whilst in the presence of his best friend...so he guessed it warranted a break from the normal expectations.

"I-uh..." He breathed, throat dry from all the noises leaving him and the impromptu blowjob he gave Tsukishima.

"You can save it for later if you wish." Tsukishima murmured, leaning back against the headboard and sighing slightly. "After we've bathed."

Kuroo nodded, showing no sign of moving for a while as he carefully lay on top of Yamaguchi. "Give it ten minutes or so." He purred, kissing Yamaguchi's shoulder. "At least you have the comfort of a bed and _two_ people to take care of you."

"If you make another god damn reference to our first heat together I swear--"

Kuroo chuckled, enjoying how easily flustered Tsukishima got. "Okay, I'll quit it...for now. Just wait til next month." He winked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Tsukishima groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You enjoy it, you wouldn't beg me so much during it otherwise."

Yamaguchi laughed weakly, he couldn't really imagine Tsukishima as the begging sort, or the sort to be so lust-driven that he'd willingly let Kuroo fuck him in public. He knew the story though, everyone at Karasuno knew the story of Tsukishima's summer heat. In a way, he guessed it was why Tsukishima was so adamant to help him through his; to have someone he knew and trusted helping him, seeing himself so vulnerable and open. Kuroo had simply arrived at a convenient moment to _really_ help him.

It got Yamaguchi thinking, as they lay there in silence and basking in the warmth before the aches got too much to bare, he couldn't really imagine trusting anyone else with this act. He didn't know any alphas well enough to trust them - though the rumour that Kageyama _may_ be an alpha was quickly doing the rounds of several teams, Yamaguchi certainly didn't trust him enough - and he didn't just want to pair up with a stranger for the sake of alignments.

He was almost jealous that Kuroo had bonded with Tsukishima.

"Something wrong?" Kuroo murmured, breaking the silence. He had been pressing lazy kisses to Yamaguchi's freckled shoulder for a few moments and shifting his hips slightly to help the knot deflate, no-one had said a word for several minutes until then.

"Eh?" Yamaguchi breathed, noting that Tsukishima was looking between them with mild curiosity.

"You seem tense, your scent I mean." Kuroo explained. "You okay?"

Yamaguchi wanted to scream, he had forgotten that alphas could sense even the slightest change in an omegas scent in intimate circumstances. He swallowed as he tried to work out how to squirm away from confronting the issue. A gentle hand ran through his hair, skimming over his jawline and tilting his face to look at Tsukishima.

"You're worried about your next heat, aren't you?"

"...yeah." Yamaguchi saw no reason to lie, not to Tsukishima anyway.

"Why?" Kuroo purred.

"Well I...I'll have to find another alpha won't I?"

A wordless glance passed between Kuroo and Tsukishima, it lasted mere moments but it seemed to be a fully-fledged conversation in itself. Kuroo hummed, finally able to ease himself out of Yamaguchi and quickly pulled away to deal with the condom. As soon as the dead-weight was lifted from his shoulders, Yamaguchi found himself being gently tugged into Tsukishima's hold, regardless of the lack of clothes and the fact they both needed a shower. Within a few moments Kuroo was lying beside them, fingers trailing up Yamaguchi's arm in a soothing manner as the silence went on.

"You don't...have to find _another_ alpha." Tsukishima eventually said. "It's not exactly unknown for alphas to be bonded to more than one omega but...well I guess it's up to Tetsurou--"

"No, it's up to _Tadashi_." Kuroo cut in. "All I'll say is that I have no issue with it, I'm...I'm more than happy to include him."

"Include me?" Yamaguchi repeated, confused by the code they were talking in.

Tsukishima sighed. "What we're saying is, if you want, Kuroo can be your alpha too."

"But you're--"

"Yeah I'm his mate - and loosely coined boyfriend - but..." Tsukishima trailed off, not sure how to word what he was trying to say. "You're my best friend, and you told me that you were terrified of doing anything with an alpha you didn't know. I'm not about to force you to bond with one before your next heat when _my_ dumbass alpha here can accommodate for both of us."

"I'll look over the 'dumbass' comment on the account you'll be begging for my knot next month." Kuroo smirked. "But yeah, if you want me to be your alpha then I can be. It's all up to you Tadashi."

Yamaguchi didn't know what to think. He had many different fragmented thought running through his mind as Kuroo nuzzled his neck again. After what seemed like an age of the cogs in his brain turning and processing the proposition, he nearly started crying at the overwhelming feeling in his chest.

"Shit...uh" Kuroo looked stunned as Tsukishima let out a small hum of amusement and hugged Yamaguchi a little tighter.

"I think that's a yes."

Yamaguchi nodded against Tsukishima's chest. The weight on his shoulders seemed to have lifted with the knowledge he wouldn't have to feel like a hunted animal on the street anymore, that he could relax and stop worrying about 'finding the one', that he wouldn't have to go through a heat alone, that he had not only an alpha but his best friend would be there by his side to comfort him if he was scared of it all.

"Should I leave you and get that bath running?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah, you should know the drill by now." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"Two drops from the red bottle and three from the yellow." Kuroo retorted, shifting on the bed before pausing. "Wait,"

Yamaguchi felt a gentle tug on his arm before he found himself wrapped in Kuroo's hold. The alpha's scent was stronger now, but comforting, like a second home to him. The slow kiss to his neck gave way to the grazing off teeth, the light grazing turned into biting. He let out a small whimper but didn't resist, the sting was nothing to fear as a tongue swiped across the bite mark.

"Done..." Kuroo whispered, stealing Yamaguchi's lips in a chaste kiss. " _Now_ I'll get that bath started."

Once the alpha was out of the room and the sound of running water drifted through the doorway, Yamaguchi let out a sigh. Tsukishima chuckled slightly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, cracking his shoulders and stretching his arms out a little. "Sorry about...cumming on your face."

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. "I uh...I'm sorry about sucking you off without warning."

Tsukishima shook his head, leaning over close enough for his breath to ghost over Yamaguchi's lips. "Don't be, it was hot."

The blush crept over Yamaguchi's cheeks quickly, making Tsukishima chuckle again before pressing their lips together. Without the haze of the heat, Yamaguchi could think a little clearer about the whole 'kissing his best friend' aspect that he was going to be getting used to.

He realised he had absolutely no issue with that aspect, in fact he'd go as far as to say he was looking forward to more of it.


End file.
